


and love her like the devil when you get back home

by AmbientMagic



Category: The Posterchildren - Kitty Burroughs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Roxy and Sofia's anniversary.  (Daemon!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and love her like the devil when you get back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedicatedfollower467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/gifts).



> This is a TPC Secret Santa Super-Special Bonus Fic for dedicatedfollower467, for the prompt “Roxy/Sofia either pre- or post-reveal.” Your Secret Santa is taking a little longer than expected to finish up your present, so here’s something to tide you over in the meantime--it's a bit short, because I am terrible at romantic anything!
> 
> I wasn’t sure exactly what to do, so I decided on shmoopy daemon!fluff, because that’s my default state, oops.

Roxy slammed open the back door with her usual vigor, pausing for a moment to sweep Fortis’s bag off him and onto the hall table as he trotted in behind her.  “Honey, I’m home!” she hollered, which didn’t summon her wife but _did_ have Libby and Impera barrelling across the house, which was nearly as fun.

Roxy swooped her daughter up and into the air while Fortis gave her daemon, currently a polar bear cub, an affectionate headbutt.  “How are you doing today, sweetheart?” she asked.  

The self-proclaimed Queen of Boys chattered on about her day while Roxy wandered through the house, looking for her wife as she listened to Libby.  Impera bounced around Fortis, flicking from bear to mouse to sparrow as they walked.  Libby switched to questions about Roxy’s day as they neared the kitchen.

“Did you beat up any bad guys?” Libby asked first.  

Roxy chuckled.  “I almost never get to beat people up anymore, pun’kin.  You know that.  Everyone was nice and quiet.”

“Everyone?”

“Yep, every single person in all of Foundation.  They knew they’d be in _big_ trouble if I got home late today.”

“What’s special about today?”

“Today is me and Mama’s anniversary.  Do you know what that means?”

Libby shook her head, eyes wide.

“It means that me and Mama’s wedding has a birthday today, so we’re gonna kiss and make googly eyes all evening.”

Libby clapped in delight.  “So I get to visit Uncle John!”  On the floor, Impera turned into a grizzly bear cub to celebrate.  

“Exactly.  Rosario and Jack will be home soon, and they’ll take you and Sog over to Uncle John’s house to play.  I bet John will even make macaroni and cheese tonight if you ask him nicely.  Sound good?”

“Yeah!”  Libby wriggled to be let down, grabbed Impera, who obligingly shifted into a mongoose, and ran off to get ready for her journey next door.

Libby thus occupied, Roxy and Fortis made their way to their bedroom, where Sofia sat, curled up in her favorite armchair with Subdola around her neck, tapping away on her laptop.  When Roxy opened the door and walked in, both of them looked up from the screen to greet her.  

“Roxy!” Sofia said happily, placing her laptop aside, and Subdola launched herself from Sofia’s neck, wrapping herself around Fortis’s horns and hissing against his ear--her version of a kiss.  

It made Roxy nervous to see Subdola and Sofia so far from each other, even though she knew their range was quite a bit higher than the average person’s.  She moved closer to sit on the bed, and Fortis trotted over to her pad at the end of the bed, folding up her legs and laying down gratefully.

Sofia joined Roxy on the bed, laptop abandoned for now.  The shorter woman cuddled up to her wife, kissing her on the nose.  “Hey babe.  How was work?”

Roxy rubbed her nose against Sofia’s, smiling goofily at her.  Twenty years and this woman still made her tongue-tied.  “Howdy Miz Sofia,” she drawled, laying it on extra-thick.  “My work day went just fine, thank ye ma’am.  Not too many hooligans round these parts today.”

Sofia made a sound that, in a younger, less dignified posthuman, might have been termed a giggle.  “You know I love it when you talk cowboy.”

Roxy grinned and tangled her hand in Sofia’s curly, soft hair, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss.  “I missed you at work today,” she said softly.  “It was a long day.”

Sofia snorted into the kiss, breaking away to roll her eyes dramatically.  “ _ You _ had a long day?  You cannot be _ lieve  _ how my day went.  I may not get to beat up postercriminals like you do, sweetheart, but wait til you hear what my girls got up to today…”

Roxy listened with half an ear, the rest of her attention fixed on the graceful way Sofia’s hands moved and tapped on the quilt as she illustrated her story.  Subdola slithered up the bed to loop around one of Sofia’s wrists, and Fortis followed soon after, clambering up and brushing against Sofia’s leg before he settled down.

They both gasped at the same time.  No matter how often it happened, touching each other’s daemon was electric, a bolt of lightning from the point of contact right to the heart.  Roxy could somehow feel it  _ through _ Fortis, and it made her deeply regret not taking Libby over to John’s house already.

The look in Sofia’s eyes said much the same thing, until she broke out into a laugh.  “Every single time,” she said fondly, pecking Roxy on the cheek as she rose.  “What no, don’t get up!”

“I’m getting us some water to cool things down a bit,” Roxy said, eyes sparkling.  She wasn’t entirely surprised at the swat she got on her ass in return. 

The bathroom sink just nearly stretched the bond between Roxy and Fortis, but the look on his face informed her that he certainly wasn’t going anywhere, so she made do and returned to the bed as quickly as possible with a glass of water for Sofia and one for herself.  

“Keep telling me about your day,” she said, and started rubbing the tension out of Sofia’s back.  

Hunching over a computer all day meant that Sofia had knots all up and down her neck and in her shoulders.  Carefully, Roxy sought out each one by one, kneading them with strong hands until they melted away.  A few short minutes later, Sofia was a puddle lying across Roxy’s lap when the bedroom door burst open.

“Hey Mom, Mama! You’re--aw, don’t you two look sweet,” Rosario said, standing arms akimbo in the doorway.  Behind her, Jack gave a polite, embarrassed nod and a small wave, looking down at the ground where Roz's daemon clung to the top of Chrona's head.  Roz snapped her fingers.

“Right! I forgot it was Thursday.  Lemme grab Libby and Sog and we’ll head over to Uncle John’s house.  That was the plan, right?”

“Right,” Roxy confirmed with a nod.  “Lemme help you get Libby ready to go.”  She made to stand up, but Sofia didn’t want to move and Roz quickly shooed her back down.  

“We can handle one three year old and a dog, right, Jack?”  Over her shoulder, Jack nodded.  “Y’all just stay right there, you look too comfortable,” she added with a wink.  Turning, she started shooing Jack and their daemons down the hallway before closing the door behind them.  “See you tomorrow after school,” she called.

Sofia sat up, grinning into Roxy’s blue eyes.  “I thought they were coming back after dinner and maybe a movie with John?”

Roxy shook her head.  “That must be her anniversary gift to us.  Let’s not look that gift horse in the mouth too hard.”

“Fair enough,” Sofia agreed and pulled Roxy in for a long kiss.

She broke away after a moment.  “Don’t we have reservations somewhere?  And presents to share, and--”  Subdola glided onto her wrist and Roxy lost her chain of thought.  “Or we could just stay here awhile, necking like teenagers, huh, Sof?”

“Works-- for-- me,” she replied, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Roxy managed to pull away long enough to look into her wife’s gorgeous brown eyes.  “I love you, Sophia Galán-Grant.”

Sofia curled into Roxy’s arms, sighing into her chest.  “I love you too,  _ cabrita _ .  Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy’s daemon, Fortis, is a domestic pygmy goat.
> 
> Sofia’s daemon, Subdola, is a silver variant Eastern Garter Snake. 
> 
> Libby is too young for Impera to be settled yet, but she likes being a polar bear. 
> 
> Jack’s daemon, Chrona, is a Jagdterrier. 
> 
> John’s daemon, unnamed in this fic, is a Grizzly Bear. 
> 
> I don’t think I mentioned Roz’s daemon either, but he’s a mongoose.


End file.
